


Tiny dancer

by hazyamethyst



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i couldn't help but get the valentine's day fluff vibe, i wrote this really fast so as to post it before vd is over, kinda short, mainly fluff, sorry if i made mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyamethyst/pseuds/hazyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a ballet dancer, Miles loves his pirouettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you I got the inspiration to write this from the cover the guys made of "s.o.s" (originally by rihanna). So yea, if you haven't heard it do search it on youtube 'cause it's fantastic ;)

Swirling on the street he was when I saw him, absently holding a cigarette. Alex. _My Alex_. I had failed to come and see his monthly exposition at the national conservatory yet once again. I felt awful for that. Presently, however, I was enthralled by the succession of tiny steps he was taking, naturally, on the tips of his feet. It was the late evening so there weren’t that many people on the streets yet the ones that passed my boyfriend by ignored his timid dance as well as his overall funny appearance: sport clothes with ballet shoes still on.

“Babe” I whispered hugging him from behind and frustrating a turn he was just about to make.

Mildly surprised by my sudden appearance, he let his cigarette fall to the snow-covered concrete.

“Mi” Alex whispered, heels on the floor now. “I missed you” He added suddenly facing me and letting his fragile, disciplined arms drape loosely around my neck.

“I’m sorry Al, so fucking sorry. I did my best to record the vocals fast but it still took terribly long. I so wanted to see you…"

“It’s okay” He shushed me by placing his thumb on my lips. His almond eyes were glimmering, reflecting the lamp post bright light with stunning fidelity. “You’re here now. Besides, they’ve recorded this particular presentation so you can watch the dvd when it’s out. I wasn’t brilliant, though. Fucked up quite a number of times.”

“You’re only human Al. I’m sure you were fantastic still.” I flashed him a broad smile. Then, slowly bringing up between our bodies the box I was carrying in a bag, I announced “Happy Valentine’s Day, love!”

Alex gasped in surprise like a little kid and grabbed the box instantly with an excited expression on his face.

“Open it babe.” I encouraged him, a bit nervous myself.

“Oh, Mi!” He cried peering inside the box in awe. Next, he took the new ballet shoes out. “You found them…My god they’re apricot, Mi! Apricot!”

“I had to walk a lot but, finally, I came across a little store that had this in absolutely every color you can think of. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw this pair, it’s just… _apricot_ like you’ve always wanted. Neither orange nor yellow…”

“Oh Mi this is just the best gift…god! No more awful pink or black mainstream ballet shoes. You’ve just made one of my dreams come true and I don’t even have a present to give you! I promise I’m buying you summat tomorrow, okay?”

“No need to love” I said putting the ballet shoes on the box again and returning them to the bag. “Just watching you dance swiftly yet absently around here as I was walking down the street was the perfect gift. My god Al, you’re so flexible, talented and pretty.” I paused and pulled a lock of hair away from his eyes so that I could stare directly at them. “I feel I’m exceptionally privileged for being able to see you do those pirouettes from up close. What you do is art on motion. I…”

His lips attacked my mouth rather hungrily and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist, drawing him closer. I opened my mouth glad to find his breath and tongue where hot ‘cause I was mildly shivering. Noticing that, I think, Alex took off his gloves and started to massage my freezing neck with his warm delicate hands, a mimicry of what his tongue was doing to my palate. It was a fairly passionate kiss in spite of the contrast of temperatures and rhythms- I couldn’t quite shake my weariness and consequent sluggish responses. Nonetheless, Al seemed quite pleased himself when he softly pulled away.

“You’re about to turn into an ice statue, babe.” He mocked, caressing my cheek slowly with the palm of his hand.

“I love you” I finished what I was about to say before.

“I love you too Mi, and…I think I know a way to make up for such lovely present you brought me and to warm you up a bit too…” A cocky smile crossed his porcelain face.

“I’m listening.”

“Wanna see some special pirouettes in the privacy of our cozy bedroom? You can watch real close, I swear, and…maybe even touch if you behave.”

I raised an eyebrow at his overt attempt to seduce me.

“Sounds heavenly”

“Let’s get going then” He squeezed my hand enthusiastically and, dragging me along the cold streets, guided the way back home. I looked at his feet and smiled stupidly at just how adorable footprints they left on the snow.

_Still with his old ballet shoes on, he’s art in motion._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading :) x


End file.
